


Responsibility

by Altum_Videtur



Series: Ni kar'tayl gai sa'ad [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altum_Videtur/pseuds/Altum_Videtur
Summary: Anakin is well aware of how many times he's only survived by the skin of his teeth, and he's a bit worried to be dragging a fourteen year old kid into an active war zone. Set right after the pilot movie.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Ni kar'tayl gai sa'ad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604194
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Responsibility

Anakin Skywalker was not in the habit of frantically holoing his wife every time he had to make a decision. Really, he wasn’t. He’d even already made his decision this time, so it didn’t count. Besides, he hadn’t talked to Padmé in long enough that he’d take even a bad excuse to talk to her, and having a padawan sprung on him with all the abruptness and subtlety of a raging gundark was far better than his last excuse. 

“Padmé I already told her yes and I can’t just go back on my word to her but I am _not ready for a padawan-”_

“You’ve said that already!” The hologram quality was poor, so the features of Padmé’s face were slightly obscured, but Anakin thought she had a fond look on her face despite the exasperation in her voice. A small part of his brain was already starting to sidetrack, thinking about how he might be able to tinker with his holo-projector to improve the call quality.

“I know!” He ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

“Four times!”

“I know!” He ran his hand through his hair again.

“Anakin, how long had Obi-Wan been a Jedi Knight when he took you on as a padawan?”

Anakin blinked. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting her to say, but it wasn’t that. “About twelve hours?”

“And how long have you been a Jedi Knight?”

Anakin sighed, and ran his hand through his hair again. A small part of his mind suggested that he just leave his hand there permanently, it’d be less effort. Was this really what he was thinking about? By the Force he was tired. “Just because Obi-Wan was good at this doesn’t mean I’m going to be! The man has five times as much patience as I do, even I know that.”

“And where do you think he’s gonna be? It’s not like you’re going to be completely along and anything you don’t think to teach her she’s never going to learn. Anakin, you’ve got a good heart, you’re remarkably gifted, you have Obi-Wan there to help you with anything you need help teaching her, and it sounds like she’s an excellent student. You’re going to be _fine.”_

Anakin decided to give his poor bedraggled hair a break and instead just threw both of his hands into the air. “Look, none of this is the point!”

Padmé was still smiling, but she looked a bit more strained about it. “Then what _is_ your point, Ani?”

“She’s fourteeen and she’s following me into an active war zone!”

It was Padmé’s turn to be surprised.

“Padmé, do you know what they’re starting to call me? They’re calling me The Hero With No Fear! I’m some kind of legend out here! The 501st has the lowest casualty numbers of any legion, and half the reason for that is because the tactics I come up with are completely insane and I can only get away with them is because Obi-Wan and I can go toe-to-toe with a battalion of droidekas and come out on top and I’d probably be a terrible master anyway you were there on Tatooine and we do things on a regular basis that would get any _sane_ Jedi Knight _killed_ let alone a _fourteen year old padawan_ this is an _active war zone_ and I am _not ready for a padawan-”_ Anakin cut himself off before he could panic any more than he already was. There was a long silence, filled only by the sound of Anakin’s heavy breathing.

“Oh, Ani...”

“Padmé _what am I going to do?”_

“You’re going to do the best you can. And it is going to be enough. She’s going to be a marvelous Jedi Knight, just you watch.” 

“You haven’t even met her!”

“I’ve met you.”

At times like this—at all times, really—Anakin marveled at the amount of confidence she had in him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in what I hope to be a series that adds some missing scenes relating to Anakin and Ahsoka, starts out canon compliant but it's definitely going to get AU eventually.


End file.
